


Evatt Hall

by stardivarius



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Boarding School AU, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardivarius/pseuds/stardivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Kelley, Hope and Alex attend Evatt Hall, an exclusive boarding school for America's upper-class. Midway through their holidays one year, the Headmistress requests that they come to school early in order to induct the girls into Evatt's prestigious leadership program. However, the catch is that they must become friends before the holidays end. Will this end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Kelley enjoy the last of their holidays and Kelley ponders the impossibility of chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

“Will you stop that? It’s making me dizzy,” Tobin Heath said closing her eyes in exasperation. She was gracefully lounging at a table large enough to comfortably seat twelve, and was picking at a platter of seafood. She wasn’t fond of seafood unfortunately. Dropping a scallop with a grumble, she continued to watch her friend.

 

Kelley O’Hara had grown restless and fidgety in the course of the last week. She had always found school easy, but the prospect of going back so soon didn’t sit well. Why _did_ they have to go earlier? The onslaught of nerves made her stomach churn. Naturally, Kelley resorted to repeatedly pacing back and forth across the impeccably, white deck of Mr Heath’s ship. If anything, at least she’d end up with an even tan.

 

“I find that will be rather difficult,” Kelley said blandly. She continued to pace, ignoring Tobin’s impatient huff.

 

Tobin rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the food she was meant to have eaten already. Her father wouldn’t be pleased if he was told that she hadn’t eaten a full meal at least once that day. Pushing the platter aside, Tobin watched Kelley stomp around the deck like a petulant child. Tobin hid a smile behind a bite of bread.

 

“I’ll just put weights in your pockets and make you walk the plank,” Tobin said, gesturing offhandedly. She wasn’t joking, there was a plank on board somewhere. Usually, when the ship lowered its anchors, the crew took the plank out for guests to dive off. Kelley had many traumatic experiences that involved Tobin and the plank.

 

Kelley threw her an exasperated expression and scowled as threateningly as she could. Tobin _obviously_ didn’t understand the dilemma at hand. **_A month early at school!_** Classes stressed her out enough as it was, no matter how easily she found them. Not to mention, Tobin had no idea about Kelley’s intelligence. Kelley needed to keep it under wraps. Tobin couldn’t find out.

 

“I’ll tell your dad that you haven’t eaten all day,” Kelly said with a serene smile.

 

“You wouldn’t!” Tobin gasped, betrayed.

 

“I’m going back my room,” Kelley said, stopping her pacing, “if you leave even a crumb, rest assured, your father and I will have words,” She warned. Tobin pouted.

 

Kelley glanced at a tall man in a suit, who was watching the exchange in silent amusement, and gave him a small nod, “come along.”

 

…

 

“Miss O’Hara?”

 

Kelley looked up from behind a thick textbook. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her teachers weren’t going to make them understand all of these concepts? This was cruelty. Kelley swallowed a sigh and gave her butler a wry smile.

 

“What is it, Michael?”

 

Michael had been at her side for as long as she could remember. She couldn’t recall when she first met him, probably because he had been there since she was a baby. Much like how Owen, the Heath family butler, was with Tobin.

 

“I am to inform you that you and Miss Heath will be heading back to school ahead of your required return to campus. Your parents send their wishes and affections,” Michael paused to glance at his rather volatile charge before adding, “I am only a messenger.”

 

Kelley chose to ignore his last comment and instead huffily wondered again why she had to return earlier than her other classmates. She couldn’t be in trouble because of her grades – they were impeccable –, or her enrolment. She and Tobin’s families virtually owned the school, if not were its greatest benefactors. Tobin was probably aware that they were leaving today. Kelley glowered.

 

“Tobin’s a little shit,” Kelley told Michael with a frown. Michael wisely chose to nod. He, like for sixteen years, found her frown to be quite adorable. Kelley propped her head on her elbows and moped. Michael chose to nod sagely at his charge’s complaints.

 

…

 

“You _knew_ we had to return today, didn’t you?” Kelley accused, resisting the urge to childishly fling some of her pasta at her best friend.

 

They had both chosen to dine in a private section of the deck. Both girls garnered plenty of unwanted attention from nearly everybody on the boat with their presence. It seemed as if people had never seen teenage girls before, what with their prying every time they made an appearance. It bothered Tobin and Kelley to no end. The ship’s crew and staff were already familiar with the teenagers’ presence during the summer. Though they were treated with utmost respect, Kelley and Tobin knew they weren’t wanted there.

 

Kelley twirled some pasta on her fork and stared at her friend with mild amusement.

 

“Of course I knew. Father told me before we left. We’re meant to take helicopter to the airport and a plane in a few hours,” Tobin smiled at Kelley, “I’m not sure of the time, but it’s definitely today.”

 

“And you couldn’t tell me that at some point in the month we’ve been here?” Kelley said sarcastically. Tobin shrugged and it made Kelley want to throw her fork at her.

 

Kelley wrinkled her nose. Summer _had_ been relatively enjoyable that year, having Tobin for company while her parents did whatever it is they did. She even got to be in the same room with them for a few hours – they had dinner with Tobin’s parents before the ship left the dock – and that was her idea of perfection. It was pathetic, really, that she made time for her. Albeit, the sheer size of Mr Heath’s ship made it easy to lose people. _At least Tobin was aware of his presence_ , Kelley thought enviously.

 

Tobin chewed on her beef carefully. She turned to her own butler, disgust across her features.

 

“You know I hate this stuff, Owen,” She dropped her fork with a loud clang.

 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know they served you the wrong dish, Miss Heath,” Owen said apologetically.

 

Although Tobin was the calmest soul he had ever met, she was quite dangerous when it came to choosing food. She was the pickiest eater he had ever cared for. Kelley stared at her friend warily. She already knew Tobin was going to be dramatic to get out of eating. Tobin snatched her plate up and hurled it overboard, much to Kelley and Owen’s mortification. Kelley pinched the bridge of her nose. Owen scurried to call some wait staff. Tobin then picked up a nearby wine glass and tossed it, smirking with satisfaction at hearing the glass smash. They had caught the attention of more curious onlookers. He would probably have to give them all a discount on dinner or something. Kelley rolled her eyes. _Here comes the French_.

 

As expected, Tobin had angrily stalked into the lobby and was muttering a string of insults and curse words in rapid French. Tobin was not one to throw wanton tantrums; she preferred subtlety plotting revenge. Tobin was being so juvenile.

 

…

 

“You are so childish.”

 

“Shut up.

 

“You realise that half the boat was staring at us?”

 

Tobin scoffed. Of course they were staring, they were _always_ staring. The only difference this time was that she had given them a proper reason to look. She turned back to Kelley tried to look a little bit regretful.

 

“Am I supposed to be surprised? They’re always staring at us!” Tobin looked up at Kelley and waved her hand dismissively, “and don’t exaggerate. There were barely fifty people there. Besides, we’re leaving now anyway.”

 

It was Kelley’s turn to scoff. That was no excuse for poor manners. Tobin had been raised better than that. Michael and Owen rolled their eyes at their childishness.

 

“I haven’t packed my things, Tobin,” Kelley hissed through her teeth. Tobin grinned at her, and Kelley wanted to punch something.

 

“No Miss O’Hara, we’re on schedule,” they both looked at Michael expectantly, “everything has already been prepared. You needn’t worry about anything but yourselves.”

 

Owen looked thoroughly embarrassed. He hardly ever made mistakes when it came to Tobin’s food choices and he prided himself in that. He stiffly followed after Michael completely red-faced and hot.

 

A rushed half an hour later, Tobin and Kelley were already involuntarily packed, changed and seated in the Heath helicopter and on their way back to the mainland. Michael and Owen clearly well practised with these particular tasks.

 

“Do you even know why we had to leave so soon?” asked Kelley prodding her friend in the arm. Tobin frowned and shook her head. She pulled Kelley closer to herself for some added warmth. Her coat was useless. Kelley nudged Tobin’s knee and allowed the hug.

 

“Maybe this is their attempt to tame us before the term starts,” Kelley said trying to make her friend smile. She knew Tobin got easily home sick. Or rather, boat-sick, during the first month of school. Tobin managed a grimace and shivered from the cold night air blowing through the helicopter window. This year was going to be a wild one.

 

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Hope meet up with Tobin and Kelley at the airport. Some snark is exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

“You know, we don’t have to leave this very second. We can always go tomorrow,” Alex suggested. She plopped on the large, Italian leather sofa with, a loud yawn leaving her mouth.

 

Alexandra Morgan was tired. She wanted to lie on this sofa and sleep for five years. But she had a plane to catch, and so did her step-sister. They had been informed by their butlers of their attendance required for some sort of meeting and such with the administration. Thus, they were needed a whole month before they really had to come to campus. Hope wasn’t pleased. Alex just wanted to sleep.

 

If only she could close her eyes for a few minutes.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, Alexa!” called her step-sister, from the next room. And then adding quietly to man walking by the door, “Henry, wake her up please.”

 

Hope Solo was almost finished changing. She stepped out into the lobby and spotted a pair of jean-clad legs visible at the end of her step-father’s sofa. With a roll of her blue eyes, she marched to her sister and rewarded her with a resounding slap on the thigh.

 

With a growl, Hope was met with startlingly blue-green orbs and furrowed eyebrows. It was quickly replaced with a tired smile and a whispered apology. Hope turned to Henry with an eye roll. Alex isn’t one to simply apologise, especially over something so small.

 

“She’s gone, Henry. I don’t think she’ll be awake enough to walk,” she said apologetically. The butler gave her wide grin and winked.

 

Henry had long been a part of the Morgan family and had grown accustomed to Alex’s inability to do anything when exhausted. Henry grinned at his other charge and lifted Alex near effortlessly. He walked behind Hope, gently carrying the younger sister and moving with long strides.

 

“Your father has asked me to tell you that you’ll need to locate Miss Heath and O’Hara at the airport. You’ll all be sharing a plane and a car will take you to school,” Henry said as he walked along. Hope turned to shoot him a grimace.

 

“We have to share a plane?” She asked, voice bordering on a whine. Henry’s lip twitched.

 

“There really is no other way to get to your school without it, Miss Solo.”

 

Sharing a plane with Heath and O’Hara? This wasn’t going to go well; Alex would agree with her. Hope sighed. Kelley O’Hara and Tobin Heath were the resident aristocrats. They breathed money; and left trails of it wherever they went. Not to say her own biological father wasn’t unsuccessful, he was a military general after all. She wondered if she could hold her temper long enough stand her schoolmates. They were infuriating.

 

Henry stopped at the black Porsche and nodded in acknowledgement at the driver. They both heard deep, even breathing. Her sister was still soundly asleep.

 

“I wish you two the best. My warmest affections to Miss Heath and O’Hara,” Henry said, and added with a knowing smile, “please try to hold your temper, Hope.”

 

Hope settled into her seat whilst Henry deposited Alex next to her and buckled her seatbelt. “I suppose I don’t need to tell you to watch over this little one?” He said with a small chuckle. Hope flashed him a warm smile and shook her head.

 

…

 

“This day just gets better and better, doesn’t it?” Tobin said sarcastically, when she spotted two of her schoolmates. Kelley whipped her head up from her phone. Hope and Alex walking towards them wearing identical expressions of annoyance; though Alex looked more tired than anything else.

 

“We’re meant to go with them?” Kelley asked, managing not to sound too aghast, glancing at the sisters with a frown. Was it possible that she had never noticed how pretty Hope’s eyes were? She was even a bit attractive, once she chose to ignore annoyance being emitted. Kelley chanced a quick look at Alex and nearly laughed at how sleepy she was. It was kind of cute.

 

Hope raised an eyebrow, Kelley’s throat immediately went dry.

 

“Yes, O’Hara. We’re going to school,” Hope paused to shake her head and continue with a sneer, “I’m as much of a fan of this arrangement as you are.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, expecting Tobin to supply a retort of annoyance. Tobin merely shrugged and wordlessly led them to their gate. She was far too distracted to note Hope’s annoyance over the exhausted Alex Morgan she just now witnessed. She was considerably more entertaining to _observe_ than usual. And much less serious. (And also a tiny bit adorable.)

 

“Where did you two spend summer this year?” Kelley asked curiously. The silent waiting made her a bit antsy.

 

Alex Morgan and Hope Solo were two of the most mysterious humans she had ever met. Infuriatingly so. One did wonder how they ever managed to get along. She childishly speculated that Alex and Hope were secretly plotting an elaborate prank. She brushed that thought away as quickly as it came. That was more Tobin’s forte. She suspected Hope and Alex were more subdued than her friend. Maybe Hope and Alex just detested social interaction of any kind? Unless it was necessary. She understood that completely. But she had decided that now was the time for friendship. She would make a friend today if it killed her.

 

“Father’s villa,” Alex replied, stifling another huge yawn. Kelley beamed. “And stayed away from hotels.” Alex added quietly.

 

She had lived her entire life in luxurious hotels or beach resorts; mostly ones that her mother’s family owned. It was only when her father, Michael, had married Hope’s mother, Judy, did she experience living in a manor that housed more art work than she would ever care to look at. _She loved it_. Her father would never have bought a permanent residence of any sort if he stayed married to Alex’s mother. It was a strange way to justify buying a house, but her father was never the conventional sort. Alex was glad he was happier now.

 

Kelley quickly became very enthusiastic as her plans to befriend Alex seemed to be working. Tobin and Hope were listening to their conversation feigning disinterest. Both were nursing untouched drinks and nodding along to Kelley’s animated interrogation. Tobin had to tap her best friend’s arm a few times to slow the onslaught of questions. Hope, in turn, had to elbow her sister awake every now and then.

 

“My parents have an arrangement with Tobin’s. You see, we spend most of summer on Mr Heath’s boat when it docks near here,” Kelley said. A thought came to her suddenly, “your father makes boats, doesn’t he?”

 

Alex nodded sleepily in response. Kelley grinned happily at the thought of having a new friend. How could Tobin not understand that this moment was unequivocally monumental? Befriending people like Alex and Hope was a good thing. It wouldn’t hurt either of them. Hope was raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at their conversation. Perhaps Hope might be her friend one day.

 

“Kelley you’re boring the poor girl,” Tobin told her friend, keeping her voice playful but giving Kelley a pointed look.

 

Kelley rolled her eyes, unimpressed with her best friend. She didn’t understand that this was the perfect moment to befriend Alex and Hope. They were near impossible to talk to at school. And they were maddeningly mysterious.

 

“Shush, Tobin, eat your fruits,” Kelley said, supplying an apple from her bag. Tobin blinked exasperatedly. Kelley tended to act like a squirrel, she stored food everywhere.

 

“Don’t you eat?” Hope asked. She curiously glanced at Tobin. She didn’t appear unhealthily thin. She immediately regretted her question the moment Tobin’s brown eyes hardened.

 

“Yes,” Tobin said in a clipped voice. Kelley pushed the apple into Tobin’s palm and turned back to Alex. Tobin didn’t have to explain herself to this girl.

 

Hope looked as if she should add something but closed her mouth. Kelley probably does look after Tobin without neither of them realising it. Alex yawned loudly next to her. Tobin took a bite of her apple.

 

“Excuse my sister. She doesn’t tend to function well when she’s sleep deprived,” Hope said, flushing lightly. No matter how adorable a tired Alex Morgan can be, this was behaviour not meant to be seen in public.

 

A lady clad in the airport’s uniform interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Miss Heath, we’re now ready to board.”

 

Kelley’s stomach flipped, strangely. She was spending three hours in a sealed off space with her schoolmates.

 

“Come along. We might be late,” Tobin said heaving her bag onto her shoulder and taking Kelley by the elbow.

 

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Alex form a tentative friendship. Alex falls asleep and Kelley tries to fly the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

Tobin eyed the two girls in front of her apprehensively. They seemed to be interacting with enough friendliness. They hadn’t even argued, except for the somewhat surly greeting they had exchanged earlier. Three hours in an enclosed space didn’t seem like an entirely terrible option at this stage. Especially if Alex continued acting this way. Kelley would probably need to be supervised though.

 

After rolling her eyes through the mandatory safety instructions, Kelley was the first one to unbuckle her seatbelt and leap out of her seat.

 

“Were you even listening to the woman?” Tobin asked, eyeing her friend warily. Kelley scoffed.

 

“The odds of this plane crashing are one in twenty-nine point four million, Tobin. Furthermore, if there was anything mechanically flawed, we’d rely on statistics based on the incompetence of idiotic airline companies,” Kelley said matter-of-factly. If there was one thing that she really loved, it would have to be statistics. That and strawberries. Which she had found after rummaging around the fridge for a bit. Tobin had grown used to random statistics.

 

“Or you could have waited another fifteen minutes before hunting for -” Tobin paused to inspect the package in Kelley’s hands, “what are those anyway?”

 

“These are what an ordinary person would call a strawberry. A fruit in colloquial terms, Heath.” Tobin smiled sarcastically at her. _She knew what a strawberry was_.

 

Hope and Alex watched this exchange in interest. It seemed they were bantering, almost playfully. Hope turned to her sister and was about to express her observations but she noticed Tobin watching them.

 

“What is it, Heath?”

 

Tobin’s eyes widened with momentary surprise but she quickly replaced it with her usual mask of nonchalant coolness. Hope nearly got whiplash, watching Tobin’s facial expressions change so quickly.

 

“Nothing at all, Solo.”

 

Kelley perched herself on the arm of Tobin’s chair and smiled widely, startling Hope in the process. How was she supposed to handle O’Hara as well as Heath? She glanced at Alex but noticed her sister’s eyelids had drooped considerably since they had taken off. Kelley offered the box of strawberries to Hope.

 

“That’s a bed too, you know,” Tobin said when nobody had spoken after a while. They didn’t realise they had all been watching Alex’s rather quick descent into sleep. Hope looked at Tobin quizzically.

 

“What?” Hope’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Adorable confusion, Kelley noted, dribbling strawberry juice down her chin.

 

“A bed,” Tobin motioned with her hands at their chairs. “They’re all beds.”

 

Hope had never met a person with so few words. Huffing with mild impatience, Tobin unbuckled her seatbelt and stood over Alex’s slumbering form. Hope watched Heath suspiciously. She sent Kelley a questioning glance, only to receive a shrug in return.

 

Tobin reached over to the side of the chair pushed a small lever down with a soft grunt. Alex’s legs automatically lifted and straightened over the chair’s newfound leg-rest. With a remarkable gentleness, Tobin manoeuvred Alex’s legs comfortably onto the makeshift bed and requested a heated blanket.

 

“Thanks,” Hope said gruffly. Tobin nodded her acknowledgement.

 

After realising that it had been fairly quiet for a good ten minutes, Tobin noted that Kelley wasn’t being her usual noisy self. Then she saw her attempting to discretely make her way into the cockpit again. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend before she could successfully break in.

 

“You know you’re not allowed to fly my father’s plane, Kelley,” Tobin whispered.

 

“But why not?”

 

“Because you might accidentally kill us all,” Tobin replied with a disbelieving laugh.

 

Kelley glared at her friend for a second. She could pilot a plane. In fact, she’d been learning how to fly planes ever since she and Tobin had managed to sneak into Mr Heath’s helicopter when they were twelve. Both hers and Tobin’s parents deemed it necessary after discovering that both girls easily found trouble wherever they went. Tobin, however, preferred to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. Although she didn’t mind flying, she didn’t particularly enjoy the experience either.

 

“I’m a perfectly capable pilot, Tobin,” Kelley grumbled out. Tobin patted her shoulder.

 

“I don’t want you to kill both Solo and Morgan. It’ll be far too suspicious.”

 

Kelley slapped Tobin’s arm hard.

 

“That was incredibly rude, Tobin Powell Heath!”

 

Tobin grinned. Kelley’s slaps had always been painful, no matter where she’d land a hit. She would never admit that to her best friend though.

 

They both made their way back to their seats not realising how long it had taken Tobin to convince Kelley not to break into the cock-pit. After getting settled comfortably, Kelley reached into her carry on handbag and pulled out a rather thick book. Tobin smirked. Kelley never travelled without her beloved deluxe edition of crossword and Sudoku puzzles. Hope had fallen asleep and would be none the wiser about Kelley’s entertainment choices.

 

“Hope looks rather innocent in her sleep; don’t you agree?” Kelley mused out loud.

 

Tobin had to bite back a laugh. Of course Kelley would think that. Kelley also believed that pythons and grizzly bears were adorable. Her definition of innocent was most probably, vastly different from anyone else’s.

 

“Just do your puzzles.”

 

With a shrug, Kelley opened her book and immediately began a new Sudoku game. Sooner or later, Tobin knew her friend would drift asleep. Her experiences came from having read a novel and observing that after five chapters or so, her eyes would begin to get heavy against her own will. It must be similar with Kelley’s puzzles, she concluded.

 

It had only taken about nine minutes before Tobin had to reach over and hide away her friend’s book. Kelley would be mortified if anybody discovered her guilty pleasure.

 

…

 

Kelley woke up with a start and blinked a few times to get used to the bright light in her face. She glanced at her surroundings. And then she remembered. _She was still on the plane_. An immediate panic raced through her mind. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned to Tobin with raised eyebrows, mouth curved into a forced smile.

 

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence,” Tobin remarked. She then indicated with her eyes that she had indeed hidden away her treasured book of puzzles.

 

“I’ll have you know, that I was just resting my eyes,” Kelley huffed, unamused. She faked a yawn to hide a relieved sigh.

 

“Thank you for letting us fly with you,” said a raspy voice. Kelley turned to Alex and smiled.

 

“This is actually Mr Heath’s plane. But I’ll happily tell you that you’re welcome anytime.”

 

Hope murmured her thanks too, albeit reluctantly after Alex had elbowed her in the ribs. Tobin made a somewhat incoherent grunt. Kelley rolled her eyes. Honestly, Tobin could be such a caveman despite having been educated in articulate expression and fluency.

 

A stewardess bustled over to them and immediately started serving enormous helpings of what looked like risotto. Kelley discretely glanced at Tobin’s expression to gauge her reaction. Tobin only raised an eyebrow. She didn’t seem too put-off by it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, silently thanking whatever higher beings up there that Tobin didn’t make a huge fuss because they had guests. Kelley smiled. She couldn’t imagine her mortification if Tobin threw another tantrum.

 

An uncomfortable silence washed over them. It was highly uncharacteristic of Tobin and Kelley. They usually bantered, trading insults.

 

“Do you know why we’re being called to school so early?” Kelley asked, deciding to opt for a safe topic. She couldn’t stand the awkward silence any longer. She understood that Tobin didn’t mind quietness, but they had guests!

 

Alex shrugged and looked to her sister. They were both still wondering why they had been asked to attend early. They weren’t remarkably impressive in any aspect of their schooling life, except that they kept to themselves and refused to network with the children of other important people.

 

“We’re not entirely sure either. We thought you might know,” Alex said.

 

“Maybe it’s something important,” Kelley said with a shrug.

 

Hope and Tobin were too busy eyeing each other suspiciously to listen when the other two began talking more animatedly. Tobin found something extremely intriguing about Hope’s natural quietness. She likened it to something peaceful. Hope’s presence, while she would never admit it out loud, was quite soothing. It caught her off guard a little.

 

“I’m sure the Headmistress has her reasons,” Kelley said, breaking into Tobin’s thoughts.

 

“Maybe there are other students who got called earlier too,” Alex added. Her smile almost blinded Kelley who went into a stunned silence for a second or two. Hope smirked.

 

Alex was already very taken with Kelley. She hadn’t expected to be welcomed so easily and openly, by Tobin Heath’s best friend no less. She didn’t expect Kelley to be this enjoyable to converse with either; she even seemed genuine. She slowly wondered if conversation with Tobin would be interesting, but she brushed away that thought as quickly as it came. After all, Tobin Heath had no time for silly things like friendship with her.

 

Alex had always found both her schoolmates to be rowdy and unsettling. She preferred not to be noticed. But she knew that Kelley and Tobin attracted unwanted attention everywhere they went, they were quite important. Not to mention, they made for interesting company.

 

A stewardess came over and whispered in Tobin’s ear discretely.

 

“We’re landing soon, buckle up,” Tobin told them.

 

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley befriended people everywhere she went, Alex wasn’t an exception. Tobin did wonder why Alex jumped to such a horrible conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

Kelley and Alex were wearing varying expressions of gloom at the aspect of landing. Hope appeared confused at her sister’s state of distress. They hardly knew one another and had not acknowledged each other’s presence until they’d been forced to travel as a group. Her confusion was understandable. Tobin was relieved that she’d finally be away from Hope and Alex. Those girls, while they made for decent company, unsettled her. And she prided herself in being a calm and rational person.

 

They were led by a tall, severe-looking employee, through a transparent tunnel and into a bustling crowd. Kelley instinctively gripped Tobin’s belt loops to keep from losing her. Alex and Hope were tightly holding hands and shamelessly barrelling through the throng of bodies. Eventually, they were led into a brightly-lit, spacious lounge. It appeared that the only other people there were well-dressed men and women pretending to be polite to one another. The room was large and somewhat squarish in shape with strategically placed furniture and the most hideous paintings Alex had ever seen in her life. The woman, after receiving a tip from Tobin, left.

 

Alex seemed saddened by the possible fact that she and Kelley would probably never have the chance to speak like they had before. Alex hadn’t made friends in a long time and only just realised that she missed it. Hope wasn’t bad company at all, but she was only one person. And an extremely quiet one at that. The only types of conversations they had were proper, serious ones. That led to only more serious and dull topics she did not find interesting at all. Plus, as a sister, Hope had to talk to Alex, it was one of those sister prerequisites. Not that Alex minded.

 

“Where are those stupid cars?” Tobin murmured. Kelley tried to school her facial expression at her friend’s impatience and failed.

 

“They should have been here ages ago!” Hope muttered to herself. Kelley noted Hope’s irritation and shrugged her agreement. She didn’t blame her. The cars were extremely late. They’d been waiting so long that Kelley took to pacing the white tiles, Hope was impatiently checking the time on her phone every three seconds, Alex sighed dramatically whenever Hope announced another minute had passed and Tobin had eaten four apples, six mints, a bag of cashews and some generic orange juice she convinced the bar-staff to give her.

 

Alex reached out to grab Kelley by the elbow and effectively ended her pacing. Kelley stared at her in confusion.

 

“Will we be friends when school starts again?” She whispered. Kelley tried her best not to look taken aback at her new companion’s bluntness.

 

Alex mistook Kelley’s stunned silence and facial expression for a brushoff of her question and turned to pull Hope away, fighting an angry blush. She tried not to look hurt that Kelley would refuse her friendship so quickly. Kelley stood there, confused.

 

“Where are you going?” Kelley asked as Alex made to leave.

 

“You don’t have to pretend to be friends with me,” Alex glared at Kelley, blue-green eyes flashing dangerously. Before turning on her heel she added quietly, “Please don’t follow us.”

 

Kelley watched on in uncertainty as Alex dragged Hope away. Tobin looked on at the sight, steeling herself for her friend’s reaction. Kelley could be very emotional when she wanted.

 

“What just happened?” Kelley looked bewildered.

 

“Morgan thought you ‘played’ her.” Tobin replied softly, quickly pulling Kelley’s hands into her own and automatically interlacing their fingers.

 

“How could she think that?” Kelley asked, helplessly. She swatted furiously at her already watery eyes.

 

Tobin stared at Kelley. She wasn’t going to answer her friend’s question. In truth, she thought it awfully naïve of Kelley to assume an immediate friendship with anybody. But she couldn’t help but feel sympathetic. Kelley befriended people everywhere she went, Alex wasn’t an exception. Tobin did wonder why Alex jumped to such a horrible conclusion.

 

“She doesn’t know you well yet. Maybe she’ll come around,” Tobin replied quietly. She hoped she wasn’t lying.

 

She pulled Kelley closer to her side and gave her fingers a squeeze. Kelley unconsciously huddled closer and ungracefully smacked her forehead against Tobin’s shoulder. She felt Tobin puff out a chuckle.

 

“Befriending people is a ridiculous amount of work,” Kelley murmured, sniffling. Tobin nodded her agreement.

 

…

 

The same stern looking woman informed the group that their cars were ready. They all hastily stood up and left the room quickly. Tobin and Kelley slowed their stride a bit to stay a step or two behind Alex and Hope.

 

Hope thought it was silly that her sister thought Kelley O’Hara would actually be an acquaintance. She glanced at Alex and realised that she genuinely looked upset. She would never understand what was going through that girl’s head. Alex sniffled pitifully.

 

“It’ll be alright, Alexa.” Hope whispered, silently wanting it to be true. The girl predictably scoffed but said nothing.

 

They came to a stop in front of two sleek, shiny SUVs. Two impeccably dressed men were standing at the doors waiting to open them.

 

“You’re late.” Tobin stated. Kelley had refused to let go of her right arm.

 

“Please forgive our delay, we apologise,” One of the men replied. He nodded nervously at Hope and Alex. Upon closer investigation, they did appear to be breathing a little heavily and tiny beads of sweat, Tobin hadn’t noticed before, suddenly materialised on their foreheads. She nodded, accepting their apology.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” she snapped, when the drivers hadn’t moved yet. Rolling her eyes. “Open the doors and get our bags.”

 

They seemed so inexperienced. What was their headmaster thinking in sending inexperienced buffoons? Her father would definitely be hearing about this.

 

…

 

“Was I too forward?” Kelley asked quietly. Tobin couldn’t recall the last time her friend sounded like this, and to be quite frank, it made her feel terrible.

 

Kelley had planted herself in the middle seat, with Tobin on her right, directly next to the window.

 

“You were fine,” Tobin said, “just give it some time, Kel.”

 

They remained quiet for some time, silently observing the strips of beautiful scenery that they passed. Incredible stretches of tall, dark forest and greenery surrounded them. It was both relaxing and sad.

 

“It’s quite pretty this early in the year,” Kelley said wistfully, hearing Tobin murmur her agreement. She twirled a strand of stray hair around her finger absent-mindedly. She had somehow manoeuvred herself under Tobin’s arm, Tobin’s slender fingers automatically combing through her brunette locks.

 

“Sentimental, O’Hara?” Tobin said, grinning at her friend suddenly.

 

Kelley smacked Tobin’s shoulder hard but smiled anyway, mood brightening immediately. Tobin was her favourite person. She honestly wondered what she would do without her.

 

…

 

Alex stared out her window trying her best not to appear too miserable. She didn’t want to worry Hope. Although, if she knew her sister any better, she’d already know that Hope was already beside herself with concern. (She was.)

 

“I’m perfectly fine. I just overreacted is all,” She said, praying that her voice wouldn’t crack. It did.

 

“I am not an idiot, Alex,” Hope said exasperatedly. Alex was going to play the bravado card.

 

“I’m alright, really. I was just tired. I don’t get enough sleep as it is, you know,” Alex added, trying again.

 

“Henry told me to look after you. And I will,” Hope said pointedly, “also, you are a terrible liar.”

 

Alex looked at her hands and wrung them together. She deliberately avoided Hope’s inquisitive eyes, knowing that her sister would be able to pick her apart more easily. She turned to face Hope, not surprised in the least to find concerned blue eyes already studying her.

 

“Come here, you big dummy.”

 

Alex sank tiredly into Hope’s arms and breathed a loud sigh. She felt soft fingers dancing across her scalp and freeing her hair from its loose bun. Though Hope had only been her for six years, she felt closer to her than any other person in the world, except perhaps Henry. Hope, for all her scoffing and indifference didn’t mind being Alex’s protector.

 

Hope gazed outside her window; her fingers working of its own accord to fishtail braid her sister’s hair. She was only startled for a second when she felt hot tears on her jeans. Alex could be such an annoying sap sometimes. It was ridiculous. She yanked out a box of tissues from the console and wordlessly handed them to her sister. Alex sniffed gratefully.

 

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin are friends with the Headmistress (somehow) and all the girls find out the reason for their early return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

A sense of overwhelming relief came over Tobin as she saw they were finally near enough the school to see the familiar gorgeous, golden gates. **Home _._** The SUV tires crunching noisily on the gravel as they neared the entrance. She let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding and grinned at Kelley.

 

This was her home away from home. _Home away from ship?_

 

She shook her head and a sudden excitement coursed through her. This year was going to be incredibly interesting. What with Kelley and Alex’s drama and Hope being stoically Hope. Tobin, for the life of her couldn’t understand the other girl. Was she secretly plotting both her and Kelley’s deaths? Because if she was, she‘d have to do it with more subtleness.

 

She bit her lip in a half-hearted attempt to stifle a laugh. 

 

But a soft snort escaped her at the idea of Hope ever getting her fingers dirty. God forbid, her manicure ever got ruined due to ‘manual labour.’ _Manual labour indeed._

“Why are you all smile-y?” Kelley murmured sleepily. She rubbed an eye and groaned. However, Kelley’s half-conscious actions were far too endearing for Tobin to even consider how rude she was being.

 

“This year is going to be wonderful!” Tobin clasped her hands together, not bothering to fight the smile already tugging at her lips. Kelley frowned.

 

“You’re far too happy. Stop it,” Kelley demanded.

 

Tobin narrowed her eyes at her friend, and sighed. She was pretty certain that Kelley would continue to be sore until she resolved her fight with Alex. Otherwise, their conversation would’ve been far more interesting. And a lot more verbosely attractive, obviously.

 

All this drama with Hope and Alex was already making her a little uneasy. And the term hadn’t started yet. Who knew what other sort of trouble could be stirred up in the month before classes? Tobin didn’t.

 

“You need to forget about what happened before.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“No, _I_ am being sane. _You’re_ being ridiculous.”

 

Kelley paused for a minute and then glanced outside their window. _Wonderful_.

 

They had actually arrived. They had actually arrived and Alex and Hope had gotten there before them. They were actually going to see each other.

 

This was definitely the way Kelley wanted to begin the year.

 

“We can’t just stay in here, O’Hara,” Tobin said after it was clear the other girl wasn’t leaving the car.

 

“Can’t we just stay in here?” Kelley pleaded. She internally berated herself for sounding so pathetic, “at least wait until they’ve gone.”

 

Tobin sighed. _Ridiculous._

 

“Whatever.”

 

…

 

Alex stared at the grand building in front of her and inhaled deeply. The sky had darkened considerably since the engine stopped and she thought with a derisive snort how remarkably fitting it was to her mood. The unpleasantly familiar smell of freshly mown lawn made its way to her nose and she wrinkled it. The memories she had associated with mown grass didn’t help either.

 

She smirked slightly at her recollection of first walking through the overly grandiose courtyard. She was only thirteen when she transferred from one of Evatt’s few rival boarding schools, Linden Preparatory. She was so young and tiny. Her smirk faded as memories of her former classmates resurfaced. Visibly shrugging them off, Alex made a show of stretching her restless legs.

 

By then, she recalled, her father was already married to Hope’s mother. Luckily, aside from gaining a mentally present mother, being Hope’s sister did have its perks. Such as, other girls being far too intimidated by her sister to even dream about picking on her. And having someone, aside from Henry, to talk to was also a welcome addition.

 

Linden’s girls weren’t so cautious. Glaring, she brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead and resignedly glanced at the courtyard again. Evatt was much better. She didn’t know how much better now with her fight with Kelley.

 

Evatt was her place of solace. Her immediate second home. But recent events had made it difficult for her to believe her life here was actually going to remain the same. And that made her just a bit more nervous. She sighed and turned to stare at the great structure in front of her and tilted her head, _charming._

“Alexa, come on!”

 

She whirled around, dark hair whipping over her shoulder, and was only a little startled to find Hope already standing in front of the doors, impatiently waiting. Giving the building one last glance, she gracefully sped up the staircase and stopped in front of the doors to admire its architecture a little more closely.

 

Hope rolled her eyes so hard she nearly gave herself a migraine. _Of course Alex would find the door pretty._

 

“Where do you think we need–”

 

“Ah, ladies,” a familiar voice cut through Alex’s question. Hope’s eyes widened comically at the sight of their Headmistress. Though, Alex thought, the woman did seem to materialise out of thin air most of the time.

 

“I’m very glad you’ve come. I’ll excuse your tardiness,” She said with a smile and for good measure she added, “Just this once.”

 

Kelley and Tobin were already there standing with their bags.

 

“But, Ma’am. Um,” Tobin paused awkwardly trying to placate her sudden onset of nerves. “Hello.” She waved her hand mimicking a large, downwards-facing letter C in the air. Kelley pinched the bridge of her nose and painfully bit back a snigger, looking in any direction but Tobin’s.

 

Hope stared, thoroughly amused by Tobin’s incredible discomfort. It was as if the girl had not met their headmistress before and was apparently suffering a nervous breakdown. Though, all four were familiar with Tobin’s numerous trips to her office. It was strange that she was acting this way. Hope had never known her cool-headed classmate to ever catch a ridiculous case of nerves. Ever. She bit back a smile, only slightly annoyed with herself for betraying her poker face.

 

“Hello to yourself, Miss Heath.” Headmistress Sundhage said sagely, and gave a brief chuckle when the girl’s cheeks darkened. Her young student was an interesting character. One minute, very peacock-y and the next, a stuttering mess. She studied her them for a moment and cleared her throat. Hopefully they hadn’t had time to begin an argument yet. she knew that they didn’t run in the same social circles at school. She beckoned them to follow her, suddenly turning on her heel. “Come along, girls.”

 

The four immediately stumbled forwards, automatically walking in their usual pairs. While the separation was subtle, it didn’t go unnoticed by Sundhage. It was something that needed immediate addressing. She would be lying to herself if she thought she wasn’t looking forward to it. She was so looking forward to it.

 

“Where are we going, Headmistress Sundhage?” Kelley asked tentatively.

 

The sounds of their footsteps echoed loudly in the bizarrely empty hallway. Tobin threw her a bewildered expression, as if to say, ‘you don’t just ask that’. Kelley shrugged.

 

All four jumped in surprise when their teacher let out a deep, melodious chuckle, not stopping her stride.

 

“My dears, you are not in trouble. Please forgive me for making you think so.” She smiled gently at them. Something Kelley and Hope had never witnessed before and were, understandably, caught off-guard. She was usually so… strict.

 

An interesting year was ahead of them, indeed.

 

“We’re going to my office. We need to discuss things.” Another smile was sent their way.

 

Kelley’s eyes widened so comically that Tobin had to nudge her in the side to stop blatantly staring. Alex bit her lip finding it hard not to giggle. She’d always known their Headmistress was a kind lady, stern, but kind. Recalling back to the time she’d just transferred, the woman was practically her guardian – immediately taking Alex under her wing and whilst patiently and subtlety guiding her through Evatt’s many elusive social rituals. For that, she was infinitely grateful. Hope was trying not to be surprised every time the older woman threw them a smile.

 

Deciding that a conversation would be the most proper thing to have, Alex timidly cleared her throat.

 

“Ma’am. Will we be here till school begins?” she asked. Hope stiffened beside her, _Alex what in the world_ –

 

“Yes,” The answer was short and clipped. Alex visibly deflated, unsurprised by the answer. “You will however, be given plenty of free time. For your own leisure purposes, of course.”

 

Alex immediately brightened and proceeded to elbow Hope hard in the ribs, consequently earning herself a rather icy glare.

 

“Free time, Miss?” Kelley asked, delight oozed from every syllable. To her annoyance, Hope found it endearing.

 

“Of course you get free time, my dear. You aren’t prisoners,” the woman smiled gently at them and laughed again, catching Tobin unaware, causing her to nearly walk into a wall.

 

…

 

The awkwardness in the room was so obvious that even Tobin feels awkward. It seemed to stifle the conversation almost immediately.

 

After setting a stern expression across her face, the Headmistress eyed them all closely.

 

“You are the future, my girls.”

 

Understandably, confusion was apparent in each of her students’ faces. She tried again.

 

“We can’t have silly rivalries amongst our school leaders now, can we?”

 

A pause.

 

“L-leaders, Madame?” Kelley stammered. Another placating stare caused them to squirm uncomfortably in their seats.

 

“You’re aware of Evatt’s prestigious leadership group in place.”

 

A chorus of nods.

 

“I believe that you four, can effectively lead our girls.”

 

Silence.

 

Kelley squinted at their Headmistress, still confused. Tobin had begun and failed a sentence approximately three times. Alex and Hope wore similar, slightly dazed expressions.

 

The older woman smiled down at them again.

 

“I don’t know if you are aware of the extensiveness of the program Evatt endeavours to maintain. Therefore, the reason for your early attendance is solely for the four of you,” she indicated at them, “to work with each other and develop no less than a friendship.”

 

Her eyes fell on Alex, who froze. The other three, from her peripheral vision, were eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“Your education and extra-curricular involvement is paramount to this leadership. Thus, an array of sporting or academic activity are available to choose from.” This time, Tobin and Hope wore similar expressions of disdain. “If you do not choose something by dinner time, I will individually peruse your personal history and determine activities I deem appropriate.”

 

Kelley’s jaw dropped.

 

“Surely, you don’t expect us to accept this?” Hope sneered.

 

“You will accept it,” the Headmistress said shortly.

 

To her surprise, Tobin heard Kelley growl next to her. Had the situation not been so infuriating she would have openly laughed.

 

“But Madame–” The woman waved Hope off.

 

“As you all know, there are four houses that require your authority over,” Pointedly ignoring the simultaneous aghast expressions, “I’m sure you remember your houses.”

 

To her surprise, Alexandra Morgan threw her the most withering glare she’d ever received. She decided to continue with her yearly ritual of informing the unfortunate souls that so happened to have the most arduous task of keeping the reckless student body in order. Evatt’s leadership group was prestigious, yes, but a lot of work.

 

“As a group, you must be strong. Understand, that while you may disagree with each other, it will never become public knowledge,” Her eyes rested upon Kelley who not-so-subtlety glanced at Alex. The Headmistress nearly sighed out loud. “If need be, you may argue and fume at each other behind closed doors.”

 

Tobin visibly flinched as the tall woman audibly slammed her palm against her desk.

 

“Are we clear?”

 

Alex wanted to feel angry, but memories of the lady being so kind to her, won.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” They chorused, wearing matching defeated and annoyed expressions.

 

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelley exchange a bit of snark. Alex shows Tobin her room. Tobin half falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-6 have been edited.

“This is the most unfair thing that’s ever happened to me!” Kelley fumed out loud.

 

“To you?” Alex seethed. _The utter nerve of this girl_. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with _you_!”

 

Kelley sneered. Alex glared at her, apparently unaffected.

 

“Obviously, you didn’t get the memo.” Kelley hissed angrily through her teeth and glared as viciously as she could, “I don’t want to be _‘the future!’_ ”

 

Tobin bit back a laugh; an angry Kelley was and still too adorable to ever take seriously. Tobin had no idea how Kelley hadn’t figured that out by now.

 

“So, O’Hara doesn’t want to be Evatt’s ‘future?’” Alex snarled angrily, putting both hands on her hips. Kelley raised an eyebrow challengingly.

 

Tobin snuck a glance at Hope. Said girl was squinting in frustration at the two. Squinting, to Tobin, indicated that Hope was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She didn’t blame her, she felt the same. The two were fighting over nothing. They were all stuck.

 

“Why would I want that? That’s not my job!”

 

“Girls I said ‘behind closed doors!’”

 

They all whirled around to find Headmistress Sundhage had followed them out and heard every word they’d said thus far.

 

Both blushing in mortification, Alex and Kelley murmured what sounded on the lines of ‘yes, Ma’am’ and variations of ‘how did she hear that?’

 

All four exited the building; this time however, Hope and Tobin trailed a step or two behind their bickering counterparts. Tobin decided that she liked Hope; solely because in that moment, their unspoken agreement that Alex and Kelley were acting like idiots, held true.

 

“I’m sure Kelley will get used to other people,” Tobin said after a few moments of welcome silence. Albeit a small one, Tobin saw a smile appear briefly on Hope’s face.

 

Alex and Kelley had quickened their pace the same time as the volume of their arguments had risen. Tobin and Hope walked almost sluggishly, both wanting to slow down inevitably listening to another pointless argument.

 

“Eventually, of course,” Hope said with a shrug. She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and matched her pace to Tobin’s.

 

Tobin laughed outright.

 

“Of course.”

 

…

 

The four made their way into their House Buildings. Tobin in Clarendon. Kelley in Blair. Alex in Kent. And Hope in Lawrence.

 

That was the original plan anyway.

 

However, it turned out that Alex’s building was the only one left unlocked and seemed to be newly cleaned.

 

“What now?” Kelley asked as she reluctantly trudged up to the other three, pointedly directing her question at Tobin. Tobin almost shook her head at Kelley’s childishness.

 

Kelley had to practically jog back to their starting point, slightly trailing behind Hope, whom she learned, had a massive stride.

 

They were all standing in the back courtyard behind the Kent building. The Blair building Kelley usually lived in, was the complete opposite direction of Tobin’s Clarendon. Since her building was clear to the farthest end of the school. Kelley’s slight panting amused Tobin because Kelley hardly ever got winded. On the other hand, the Lawrence building was less than eight-hundred metres away. Which probably explained why Hope had taken her coat off, and arrived before Kelley did.

 

“We’re to reside in the same building,” Tobin said matter-of-factly. Whether Kelley’s sharp intake of air was due to a shortage of oxygen from half-running just before or in response to her answer, Tobin didn’t realise at that moment.

 

“Repeat that.”

 

Tobin stared at a smirking Hope and raised an eyebrow.

 

She inhaled theatrically and said, “We’re. To. Reside. In. The. Same. Building.”

 

“Seriously?” Kelley exclaimed. _So she didn’t need to repeat herself after all._

 

Alex didn’t know whether to be happier that knowing that she’d be close to her sister, or annoyed that Kelley would be in close proximity too.

 

They all fell quiet.

 

“Which building?” Hope asked, adjusting her beige coloured coat in her arms.

 

“Mine.” Alex crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow defiantly.

 

Kelley stared.

 

“Yours?” Hope asked, curious for another outburst from the O’Hara girl. Kelley didn’t move.

 

“Mine,” Alex confirmed with a slight nod, and a not-so-subtle glance at Kelley.

 

“No way.” Kelley crossed her arms and bit her lip, in a way that Hope, if she squinted, found a little ‘cute.’

 

“Do you want to get the first official systems’ or what?” Tobin deadpanned at her best friend. Kelley scoffed.

 

“Systems?” Alex interjected, an adorably confused expression on her face, Tobin noted.

 

“Systems’ detention,” Hope promptly answered. Kelley’s eyebrows rose in surprise, she tried not to look impressed. _Was Hope a frequent recipient of said detentions?_

 

“Same building?” Kelley asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Tobin replied hardly supressing the urge to roll her eyes.

 

“For God’s sake–”

 

“Will you relax? It’s only a month,” Tobin hissed grabbing Kelley by the arm and pulling her along. Kelley grumbled.

 

“But–”

 

“No buts, except yours in that building,” Tobin continued, smoothly redirecting her friend into Kent while Alex and Hope exchanged grins; but followed anyway.

 

…

 

“So now what?” Alex asked, aiming her question at Tobin who looked just as awkward as she was feeling.

 

“I have no idea,” Tobin replied, curiously looking around the room. It was more pleasant and much larger than she had imagined. The interior design was gorgeous. _Not bad_. All the Clarendon girls were nice, but she’d never been inside this House Building before. She was a tolerated presence in Blair, Kelley’s House. Kelley was friends with everyone in Tobin’s building, not that it surprised anyone.

 

After a few more minutes of intensely awkward silence, Kelley noisily cleared her throat.

 

“Um,” Kelley’s cheeks pinked even further as she sank backwards into her comfortable seat. “I suppose we can become _friends_.”

 

Tobin snorted. It looked like it physically pained Kelley to refer to their group as ‘friends.’

 

“We have to find some common ground,” Hope said with a casual shrug. Tobin nodded. Kelley and Alex were still refusing to even look at each other.

 

“Since you two–” Tobin gestured at Alex and Kelley, both whom, had decided to sit on opposite ends of the spacious room, “are fighting or whatever. We’ll obviously have to compromise.”

 

Kelley couldn’t help but curiously ask, “So, what does that mean?”

 

“It’s obvious that you and Alexa can’t go for five minutes without so much as a minute disagreement, it’ll be far more effective if we pair off differently,” Hope explained rolling her eyes. She draped her coat over the empty seat next to her and stood up to stretch. Kelley tried to tear her eyes from the sliver of bare skin when Hope raised her arms.

 

Tobin smiled to herself. Hope totally understood her.

 

“So that means today, Alex and I will have to ‘get along,’” Tobin said, flashing a quick smile at the other girl.

 

Alex’s eyes widened. _Oh no._ She caught Hope’s eyes and tried to silently tell her that she’d rather fight with Kelley or stick pins in her eyes. She personally chose the latter even though verbal fighting seemed physically safe. She’d rather not risk losing an argument. Hope only raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head, an amused smile playing across her lips. _Damn it._

 

“Show me around this place.”

 

Tobin was suddenly standing in front of her, a friendly smile on her face, one tanned arm outstretched to help her up. Alex sighed. _Oh no indeed_.

 

…

 

Alex led them both upstairs and down a corridor, though bland, was architecturally elegant. It reminded Tobin of a hotel floor. They continued at a steady pace, Tobin noting all the dorm heads in obnoxiously sophisticated photo-frames lining the off-white walls and Alex subtly wringing her hands together nervously.

 

“T-this is the hallway,” Tobin chuckled softly.

 

“Thank you?” Alex’s cheeks reddened, she was a terrible tour guide.

 

Alex stopped walking so abruptly that Tobin almost walked into her back.

 

“I’ll show you my room!” Alex said excitedly.

 

Alex quickened her pace and Tobin had to half-jog to keep up with her. She wasn’t expecting the other girl’s strides to be larger than hers. She wouldn’t have pegged Morgan as an athlete. They probably had more in common than she originally expected.

 

“Here we are.”

 

They stood in front of a white door with a silver handle, which was closed. Tobin stared at it expectantly.

 

“Nice door?”

 

Alex blushed furiously and fumbled awhile with the doorknob. The thing didn’t want to twist open. _ID._ She needed her ID to swipe the thing, _good God_ ; Tobin must’ve thought she was a complete idiot. She rummaged through her coat pockets hunting for the damned ID and internally smacking herself in the head for forgetting, all the while, her cheeks were on fire. _Aha. There it is._ She aggressively swiped it through the keypad device near the door handle and grinned triumphantly when a green light appeared and a tiny high-pitched beep sounded.

 

After a dramatic click, the door opened to reveal Alex’s room. Tobin’s eyes widened.

 

Artwork, books, CD’s and other random stationery were scattered everywhere. A plain white desk stood off the corner of the room, with a matching white chair. On the desk already, was a pile of messily stacked papers, a plain, rectangular wooden box about the size of a shoebox. A cork board on the wall directly behind the desk, already filled with colourful bits of paper and a few photographs of people and buildings. On the chair was a huge plush toy shark. Next to the desk was an easel and on it, an empty canvas board. Tobin wondered what Alex planned to do with that.

 

The bed, Tobin noted, was not all that huge. A Queen-sized single was decent. _Does bed-size mean anything?_ She was suddenly glad that Evatt allowed them free reign over their rooms. Her father definitely helped out there. He’d always encouraged individuality. She picked up a few of Alex’s interests already.

 

She noticed the standard sized closet opposite the desk to the side, exactly like her room in Clarendon. It was probably empty, seeing as none of them had had the chance to unpack yet. Tobin itched to get her hands on the books in the built in bookshelves that were overflowing. Books that didn’t fit in the shelves were in seemingly random piles on the shiny wooden floor and a few on the bedside table, some even poked out from under the already made bed.

 

Three more corkboards leaned against the wall near the desk. They were all partially filled with brightly coloured post-it notes. She wanted to read everything in here so badly. Alex’s room was wonderfully pretty. The plain-white walls were covered in cork bulletin boards too. Most of them were empty, but the ones that did have things on them, were too small for her to read from where she was standing. Were they school notes or were they random things Alex felt she needed to write down? Tobin was suddenly very glad that they had to spend time with one another.

 

“Your room is great,” she managed to say after a few minutes of eye-wandering. Alex’s heart was beating loud and hard and she could swear it developed speakers so that Tobin could hear it too.

 

Alex grinned walking into her room. When she gestured for Tobin to follow her, she was rewarded with a blinding smile. _They’d ‘get along’ just fine._

 

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are still puzzling over living arrangements. Alex rubs her butt a few times and they bond and stuff. Kelley finds out that Hope is a secret dork. Tobin manages to knock Alex off her feet.

“You don’t actually believe in those things, do you?” Hope asked Kelley incredulously.

 

“It’s plausible,” Kelley told her raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

Hope and Kelley had stayed back in the main lobby after Alex and Tobin had left. Without, Tobin to buffer all of Kelley’s questions, Kelley had jumped straight into something far too philosophical for any first conversation.

 

“Hover-cars in the future, is plausible. Levitating things with your mind, however, is not.” Hope said rolling her eyes.

 

“Why are you so against my mind-bending abilities, Solo?”

 

“I wouldn’t be if they weren’t so pitiful, O’Hara,” Hope sniffed adamantly.

 

Kelley crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. _Clearly_ , Hope was wrong. One day, sometime in the near future, she would prove Hope Solo wrong. She glanced at Hope again, the other girl was eyeing her carefully.

 

“What about you?”

 

“What _about_ me?” Hope asked, confused.

 

“What do _you_ believe you can do?”

 

Hope stared at her for a moment, taken aback by the question, blue eyes widening. Kelley stared back, her question was a bit more philosophical than she intended but stuck to her determined expression. She prayed she hadn’t scared Hope away.

 

“I know that I am capable of doing many things,” Hope said finally. She looked away from Kelley’s inquisitive eyes.

 

“I didn’t ask you _that_.”

 

“What exactly _are_ you asking me then?” Hope said defensively.

 

“Your beliefs and hopes and dreams. Things of that sort,” Kelley said offhandedly.

 

Hope raised an eyebrow and stared. Kelley gulped. Eyes like that should be illegal, they were nearly deadly weapons.

 

“I believe…” Hope paused and then her face took on a maniacal expression that startled Kelley so badly she had to take a step back, “the children are our future.” Hope smiled lazily at Kelley and continued matter-of-factly. “Teach them well and let them lead the way.”

 

Kelley sighed, glad that Hope was now comfortable enough to banter with her. Maybe this friendship thing wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

…

 

That afternoon found Alex Morgan sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her shins. She stared up at the foggy window and huffed a breath against the glass. Her right arm automatically reached out to trace a shape in the sheen her breath made. Hope narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. Alex pulled her hand back and pretended to look away.

 

Today was freezing! Alex wondered if she should be used to the cold weather since she’d grown up around snow. Her school was (unfortunately) sitting in one of the snowiest regions in North America that didn’t also happen to be Canada. Alex snuck a quick glance at her sister again – Hope’s eyes were closed. Alex quickly reached out a finger and traced her initials followed by a very crude looking heart shape. Hope’s eye twitched.

 

Kelley was eating a large bowl of porridge as an afternoon snack. She’d spooned a huge dollop of honey and found some chocolate hidden away in the kitchens. She wondered for half a second if she needed permission but some chocolate had already found its way into her waiting bowl. Kelley sauntered back into the main lobby and carefully balanced the bowl precariously on her knobbly knees even though there was a perfectly functioning table in front of her. Tobin stared at her best friend warily. Kelley ignored this. Tobin spooned cereal into her mouth and passed Kelley a steaming mug of green tea. Kelley sighed contentedly by way of thanks.

 

Hope was staring at the pieces of paper that Headmistress Sundhage had given her. She concentrated and vaguely made out the words ‘soccer’, ‘teams’ and ‘sports’ amongst the myriad of gibberish. Alex was by her side wrinkling her nose.

 

“Which sport are you joining?” Alex asked after a few minutes of Hope concentrating. Hope had figured out that these were a list of activities that they were meant to be choosing from. Why their Headmistress needed them to join one still confused her. Hope had always loved sport though, it didn’t bother her too much. However, her grades were never good enough for her to maintain a spot on their prestigious sporting teams. It mortified her. What sixteen-year-old could barely read? Herself obviously, she thought frustrated.

 

“I’m not sure I’d be able to maintain my grades,” Hope admitted after Alex repeated her question.

 

“Me too,” Alex murmured, but piped up, “but which one would you if you could?”

 

Hope glanced at the only word sticking out to her.

 

“Soccer,” Hope said wistfully. Alex fidgeted.

 

“Me too!” Alex elbowed her sister in the ribs earning herself a rather high-pitched yelp and a scathing glare. “Maybe we’ll get extra tutoring or something. Headmistress knows about us.” Alex added with an optimistic smile. Hope shrugged.

 

“You do realise that you can’t join them all, Tobin,” Kelley said without looking at her friend. She took a large bite of apple and swivelled the chair around to explore the desk behind her. After their snack in the kitchen, both friends were lazing around in Kelley’s temporary room. (Kelley was doing most of the lazing.) Kelley had found a worn copy of Lord of the Flies that belonged to some Sydney Leroux person whose name sounded familiar _. English maybe?_ Kelley poked around some more essays and settled on reading the book. This Sydney person was a bit boring.

 

Tobin was sat cross-legged on the floor of Kelley’s temporary room at the foot of the bed. She had haphazardly arranged small pieces of paper with various sports written on them, switching them around and making noises like she was in pain every time she moved a paper. Kelley, was pretending that Tobin wasn’t being idiot. It was hard.

 

“I know, but I want to,” Tobin said sadly. Kelley rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m doing soccer,” Kelley volunteered after a few more minutes of Tobin’s distressed groans. Tobin stared at a piece of paper that she’d hastily scrawled ‘SOCCER’ in capitals. She looked between lacrosse and hockey with another pained expression and then held out the paper to Kelley. Kelley took it with raised eyebrow.

 

“You don’t have to do soccer; I’m not peer-pressuring you or whatever,” Kelley said, hiding a smile behind her book. She was a little touched that Tobin had picked soccer, though it was rather like pulling teeth. She added almost too innocently, “though you could say that like a drug, _I’m intoxicating_.” Tobin rubbed between her eyebrows as if soothing a migraine.

 

Deciding that she needed to run around, Tobin grabbed the soccer ball lying near the door that Kelley had stolen and tossed it at the other girl who caught it with a muffled “oof.” Kelley shot her a pained glare.

 

“C’mon, let’s volley. Field’s right outside,” Tobin said already halfway out the door. Kelley rushed out abandoning her half-eaten apple on Sydney’s desk. _Sorry Sydney!_ She just managed to catch Tobin smacking into Alex Morgan and sending her flying to the floor. She managed to stifle a gasp.

 

“Oh my god, sorry!” Tobin said reaching out to yank Alex off the carpeted floor. Hope hung back and watched as the back of her sister’s neck turned an interesting shade of puce.

 

“I-it’s alright,” Alex said quickly, trying not to rub at her backside, staring past Tobin’s head and at a portrait of a grinning Pamela Lloyd. Hope snorted at the familiar action. Tobin brushed off invisible dust from Alex’s legs. Kelley tried not to look too horrified.

 

“Okay, goodbye!” Tobin said and then fled the scene, leaving Kelley to shoot the sisters an apologetic grimace. Hope shrugged and pretended not to think that Kelley was adorable. _Where were all these thoughts coming from?_ Alex kneaded her now stinging butt-cheek and winced.

 

“Sorry!” Kelley shot out and then darted away, leaving a very amused Hope Solo in her wake. Somehow, they all knew she was apologising for more than Tobin’s clumsiness. Alex smiled at her sister brightly.

 

…

 

“How’s the cheek?” Kelley asked quietly. Hope snorted. Alex looked mortified and Tobin pretended not to be eavesdropping.

 

“I-it’s much better, thank you,” Alex replied. Her free hand automatically went to pat her backside but stopped when Hope shot her a look. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw Tobin visibly relax. “And, I wanted to apologise about my overreaction earlier. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions.”

 

Hope patted Alex’s knee in approval. Kelley’s jaw dropped and Tobin puffed out a shocked chuckle.

 

“I didn’t mean to come off rude and for future reference, consider Tobin and I, good friends,” Kelley said warmly. Her eyes shone with sincerity and Alex grinned. Hope nearly swallowed her spoon at Kelley’s smile.

 

“Friends?” Alex held out a hand.

 

“Friends.” Kelley shook it with a grin so wide it threatened to crack her face. Tobin patted Kelley’s back hard.

 

The four ate their meal exchanging polite conversation and even some banter. Tobin had cleaned her plate twice – they were small portions but Kelley wasn’t too fussed – and ate three dinner rolls. Unbeknownst to them, Headmistress Sundhage was watching from the hallway, proud of her girls for making amends. She had a feeling that they would do well.

 

“Good evening, ladies.”

 

Alex startled so badly that she knocked over a glass of water all over Hope’s lap and Kelley dropped her fork loudly on her plate.

 

“Headmistress!” Tobin squeaked.

 

“I apologise, I thought you heard me come in,” Headmistress said with a rueful smile. She took a seat at the small table and helped herself to a dinner roll and began buttering it. She looked towards Kelley and said, “I’ve come with the express intention of asking what activity you’ll all be joining this year. Miss O’Hara, if you would like to start?”

 

Kelley took a sip of water and put down her knife.

 

“I was thinking about joining the soccer team, actually, Headmistress.”

 

“Oh that’s wonderful! I’ll inform Miss Lloyd and Miss Cheney immediately. They’ll be thrilled,” the Headmistress said with a delighted smile, “most of the players graduated last year.”

 

Kelley gave her a tight smile and shot an earnest look at Tobin. Alex and Hope furrowed their brows.

 

“What about you, Miss Solo?”

 

Hope, to her credit, only looked mildly taken aback at being directly addressed.

 

“Soccer as well, Headmistress,” Hope said inclining her head politely, and to Kelley, “we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, it seems.”

 

“Wonderful! Team sports is a good bonding experience,” the Headmistress said. She didn’t need to interfere too much, _thankfully_. Turning to Tobin, “and yourself, Miss Heath?”

 

“Soccer too, Ma’am,” Tobin replied cheerfully.

 

“And you, Miss Morgan?” The Headmistress peered down at Alex through wire-rimmed glasses and nodded encouragingly.

 

“Soccer, Headmistress!”

 

“Excellent!” Headmistress Sundhage said excitedly, “I shall let your coaches know immediately. I’ll take my leave now, if you’ll excuse me. Goodnight, ladies.”

 

With that, their Headmistress exited, leaving the four to stare at each other curiously.

 

“You guys play soccer?” Alex finally piped up.

 

“Tobin plays everything, really,” Kelley said, playfully elbowing Tobin in the ribs, “soccer’s the only sport I understand,” Kelley continued with a shrug.

 

“I think we’ll have a lot of fun,” Hope put in.

 

“Yeah,” Alex echoed.

 

“What positions are you guys hoping for?” Tobin asked.

 

“I don’t really mind, not keeper though. I’m terrible at it,” Alex said picking up her fork again.

 

“Goalkeeper,” Hope said wryly.

 

“Defender, definitely,” Kelley said.

 

“I like running,” Tobin said helpfully. Kelley rolled her eyes.

 

“I hope we make the team!” Alex put in.

 

“We’ll definitely make the team. They need us,” Hope said matter-of-factly.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for the 3 year break haha. This fic will be finished this year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day so naturally, the next best thing to do are team-building exercises.

It had been exactly three days since the four girls had arrived at Evatt. Somehow, they hadn’t managed to kill one another, it was a miracle in itself. Now that Kelley and Alex had patched things up, and Hope was learning to make conversation instead of growling the entire time, they were all on their way to something akin to friendship.

 

It had been raining heavily the night before and the weather bureau had predicted it to last the week minimum, the girls had no other choice but to stay indoors. With this in mind, Headmistress Sundhage had managed to sneak a stack of choice board games and a long list of trust and team building exercises. It was just Hope’s luck that it had been O’Hara to discover the stash. The girl had run around Kent, banging on everyone’s doors and yelling about “the solution to all their problems!”

 

Honestly, with only that bit of information to go on, everyone had come out of their rooms, bleary-eyed (“Kelley, it’s five forty-eight!” “… _And_?”) and become unwilling participants of the Headmistress’ scheming.

 

In between sleepy chewing, and Kelley’s rambling about what was written on the paper –that the others had yet to see, Kelley wasn’t letting anyone touch it – Hope occasionally gave O’Hara subtle once-overs. It was easy to see why she was one of the more beloved students at Evatt. O’Hara was energetic, friendly and quick to assert her opinions – many of which, Hope found ridiculous. But somehow she was still really, really cute.

 

“Come on, guys, you eat so slowly!” Kelley said, bordering dangerously on a whine. Alex looked up to watch Tobin give her best friend an icy glare, which Kelley responded to by holding Tobin’s cheeks and squishing them together and calling her a “cutie pah” with an exaggerated accent. Alex snorted into her mug of coffee.

 

“O’Hara, it’s only _six_. You need to give us a _few_ more minutes to wake up,” Hope said wryly. Alex giggled. None of them were morning people, it seemed.

 

How on earth were they eating _so_ slowly? Kelley impatiently took a bite of her toast and munched in Tobin’s direction.

 

…

 

“Okay, who wants to be the Willow?” Kelley said loudly, waving the stupid paper in the air. Hope was about to murder the paper.

 

The other three were sprawled over the couches in the lobby (Tobin was still eating, surprisingly) and half-listening (except Alex) to Kelley rapidly reading off instructions. Alex shot Tobin a confused expression and the other girl just shrugged. Hope crossed her arms and watched the chaos unfold. _Today was going to be a long day_.

 

“What?” Hope and Alex asked.

 

“The _Willow_? – C’mon guys, it’ll be a fun game!” Kelley said happily. She snatched the bowl of fruit away from Tobin and pulled the girl up. Tobin was unsuccessfully slapping Kelley’s hands away.

 

“Why do I have to be a dumb tree?” Tobin asked moodily. Kelley rolled her eyes. Tobin tried reaching for her bowl only for it to be moved further away. She stared at it longingly. Ignoring this, Kelley pulled her friend into the centre of the room and Hope and Alex watched on in curious confusion.

 

“It’s like that trust catching exercise except with more people–”

 

“ _Ohhhh_!” Tobin cut in. Kelley shushed her almost immediately. Tobin nearly scowled.

 

“– but we have to pass you around,” Kelley said quickly. Tobin nodded at first and then realisation washed over her.

 

“Kelley, no!” Tobin made to walk back to her chair but Kelley yanked her arm with such force that Tobin stumbled. Surrendering, Tobin crossed her arms petulantly. Alex would pretend that she didn’t find this adorable.

 

“Tobin, yes,” Kelley said, managing to sound wise whilst wrestling Tobin into place. Hope found it hard not to grin.

 

“You stand here and close your eyes and _pretend_ to be a tree, okay?” Kelley said as if talking to a small child, with both hands on Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin nodded reluctantly. As much of a complete dummy Kelley was sometimes, Tobin knew that her friend wouldn’t let her get hurt.

 

On purpose, anyway.

 

“Okay, you two–” Kelley walked over to the sisters and pulled on their hands until they stood. Alex was pliant and easier to work with whereas Hope was like moving a really big rock, “–Morgan come stand here behind Miss Heath.”

 

“Can you believe she actually got us to participate?” Tobin asked Alex with a laugh.

 

“She’s very persuasive,” Alex said giving Kelley a glance. The girl was animatedly explaining something to her sister. To the untrained eye, Hope looked positively murderous, but to Alex, Hope was trying not to smile. Tobin looked over her shoulder and shot Alex a slightly worried expression.

 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Tobin mused out loud.

 

“Alrighty, time to get down to business, fellow colleagues–” Tobin pinched between her eyebrows, “let’s begin!”

 

“Okay, Alex, hold your hands out like you’re surrendering–” Alex did so, pointedly avoiding Hope’s amused eyes, glad that Tobin’s back was turned “–and Tobin shut your eyes and lean back so Alex is supporting your weight–” Tobin obediently leaned back and gave Alex a playful wink before shutting both eyes. Alex nearly dropped her.

 

“Now we have to pass you around, Heath,” Kelley told her friend gleefully. Alex, arms still supporting the other girl gave Kelley another mystified look. “Alex you’ll slowly pass Tobin over to Solo–” Hope raised an eyebrow but complied “– and Hope will pass her to me and we repeat this exercise ‘til we’re friends for life.”

 

Alex felt Tobin chuckling and smiled. _Maybe this exercise wasn’t going to be so bad?_

 

“Oh, and by the way, Tobin’s meant to feel we’re not going to drop her,” Kelley said about halfway through the drill. Tobin puffed out a dry laugh and Kelley poked her in the cheek, nearly dropping her friend in the process. Tobin’s eyebrows furrowed, when she felt herself slipping and Alex’s laughter filled the room almost immediately.

 

…

 

“Life Highlights Game!” Kelley shouted, waving the paper around again. Hope perked up in interest to Kelley’s surprise and Alex and Tobin exchanged more baffled shrugs.

 

“What’s the Life Highlights Game?” Tobin asked before Kelley could explain.

 

“Well, I am _sure_ glad you asked, Miss Heath,” Kelley said putting on another horribly exaggerated southern accent, Tobin had to physically hold back her eye roll, “this is an excellent icebreaker activity that is perfect for small and large groups alike. Begin by asking each participant to close their eyes for one minute and consider the best moments of their lives. This can include moments they’ve had alone, they’ve shared with family or friends; these moments can pertain to professional successes, personal revelations, or exciting life adventures. After the participants have had a moment to run through highlights of their lives, inform them that their search for highlights is about to be narrowed Keeping their eyes closed, ask each participant to take a moment to decide what 30 seconds of their life they would want to relive if they only had thirty seconds left in their life. The first part of the activity enables participants to reflect back on their lives, while the second part (which we’ll discuss in a moment) enables them to get to know their co-workers on a more intimate level. The second portion of the game is the “review” section. The leader of the activity will ask each and every participant what their 30 seconds entailed and why they chose it, which will allow participants to get a feel for each other’s passions, loves, and personalities–” Kelley read holding up a hand each time Tobin made to interrupt, “–I won’t ask you guys that, that’s weird just tell us how you feel or whatever.”

 

Hope and Alex shared a look and Tobin frowned.

 

“Kelley that sounds _boring_ ,” Tobin told her friend.

 

“Shush, Heath. Now everyone shut your eyes and think of the best moment of your lives.”

 

The four sat in contemplative silence for a good while, even Tobin who still believed the task was a bit silly.

 

Thus far, Tobin thought she lived a pretty good life. Charmed, even. Growing up on a cruise ship, travelling along the coast wasn’t exactly roughing it, but Tobin thought it was a decent way to live. Her parents were kind-hearted, reputable people, respected by their hundreds of employees. Over the years, Tobin had accumulated a long list of good friends, some she even dared to call family – like Kelley. She was well liked, even by teachers. She’d gotten decent grades too.

 

_But her best moment?_

 

Tobin didn’t know where to start.

 

Kelley heaved a quiet sigh and began thinking. What was _her_ best moment? Alex fidgeted beside her and Kelley wondered if she was having a hard time too.

 

Alex and Hope’s knees were touching; Hope could feel the nervous waves radiating off her sister in droves.

 

Hope’s life wasn’t the most ideal but she’d learnt to deal with it. _Did she even have a moment she wanted to relive?_ Hope sighed.

 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Kelley asked, breaking the silence almost reluctantly. She ignored the look that Tobin shot her.

 

“Who wants to go first?” Tobin asked.

 

Alex shrugged and volunteered her answer.

 

“My best moment in my life was when I was about ten years old,” Alex began, Hope visibly stiffened and Kelley raised a curious eyebrow at her, “I’m not sure if you guys know this but I was about ten when my dad married Hope’s mother,” Hope gave her an encouraging nod. Alex took a deep breath and continued, “and up until that age, I’d never lived in an actual, honest-to-god house. I literally didn’t have a bed of my own. I’d always lived in hotels,” Alex giggled at the other girls’ incredulous expressions, “I didn’t really know Hope at all but she was right next door, which I thought was really cool,” Hope laughed, “But my best moment was the first night in our new house. It felt really good to have a room that was mine and I could put posters up on the walls. Dudes, it was awesome. I would totally relive it if I could.”

 

At this stage, Hope was openly grinning. She elbowed Alex in the side and murmured a fond “you dork.” Tobin and Kelley were unable to stop their own smiles. They settled into a more comfortable silence again when Hope cleared her throat.

 

“Alexa’s dad and my mom had literally just gotten married and we were going with them on their honeymoon–” pausing because the three other girls burst into hysterical laughter, Hope let out a wry chuckle of her own, “–Anyway, the night before we leave, Keith, our butler, was doing this checklist thing to make sure Alex and I didn’t forget anything. But the thing was, Alex was _nowhere_ to be found–” Alex groaned when she realised which story Hope was telling. Tobin and Kelley were poking Alex, Alex was pouting rather pitifully, “–so Keith runs off to tell our parents that Alexa is missing. This is after we searched all the normal places. Mom kind of freaks out and she’s about to call the police to track down her child,” Hope had pause to fight her laugh, “in comes Alex’s dad, _our dad_ , carrying her and she’s asleep. Take a wild guess where he found her.”

 

Tobin and Kelley pondered their thoughts for a brief moment and not two seconds later were elbowing Alex’s sides again for answers. Alex didn’t say a word.

 

“The toilet,” Hope said and then added helpfully, “mid-poop.”

 

Alex buried her face in her hands, groaning as if in pain. Tobin and Kelley look at each other taking in this information and giggled which soon turned into full belly laughs that surprised even Hope. Before long, everyone’s red in the face and gasping for breath – Alex’s cheeks are tinged pink in embarrassment.

 

“I personally wanted to relive that moment because I, as a ten-year-old child, thought falling asleep mid-bowel movement was impressive,” Hope told them with a sage nod. Secretly, Hope thought that moment was special because that was the night she realised that her mom treated Alex like she was her own child. Technically she was, but it still warmed Hope’s heart.

 

“Thank you, Hope. That was an excellent moment,” Kelley said, fighting a laugh. Tobin was still chuckling every now and then. Alex was torn between mortification and feeling happy at seeing everyone smile. Which she would note later how weird that was. But also felt really warm that Hope called her dad, _dad_. _They really were family_. Even though she wanted to kill Hope for telling Tobin and Kelley the most embarrassing story of her life.

 

Once they had calmed down again (they lost it not one minute later after Tobin had whispered “mid-poop, that’s adorable.”) Kelley prompted Tobin to tell her story.

 

“Picture this, Kelley O’Hara, sixth grade,” Tobin began. Kelley closed her eyes and shook her head, “she was the new kid at Oakton and she looked so tiny and lost – you guys should’ve seen her face, wait I might have a picture somewhere–” Hope and Alex waited patiently as Tobin swiped through a bunch of photos on her phone until she came to an old photo of herself and Kelley wearing oversized dresses and even bigger smiles. Alex and Hope pretended not to be overcome by affection when half the photos looked like they were sneaky shots of Kelley asleep in various locations with silly captions, “I walked up to her and told her that I didn’t have a best friend yet, since best friends were important at that age, and little did we know that we’d be almost family,” Tobin said quietly.

 

“I’d relive that moment again, Kel, cos you’re a decent best friend, dude.”

 

Kelley felt her eyes water and then promptly thumped Tobin’s leg hard.

 

“Stop being a creep and taking photos of me sleeping,” Kelley told her with a watery smile. Tobin grinned and held out her fist. Kelley bumped it, rolling her eyes.

 

“Your turn!” Tobin told her exasperatedly.

 

“Okay, okay,” Kelley straightened up and cleared her throat, “to be honest I was at a really weird time in my life,” Kelley avoided Tobin’s eyes and continued quickly, “The reason why I’d transferred to Oakton was because I was bullied quite badly,” She said quietly. Tobin immediately looked concerned. “And for a long time, I didn’t understand why _I_ had to be the kid that got knocked around and pushed over and-and–” Kelley cleared her throat again. Alex and Hope’s eyes softened, “But one day it got really bad. Like really, _really_ bad.”

 

“Hey look it’s that freak!”

 

“Ew, she actually looks like a troll.” Followed by some high-pitched laughter.

 

“Hey retard!” Kelley flinched.

 

Kelley continued to stare at the ground as she made her way through the hallways, ignoring the insults and dirty looks thrown her way. She soon reached her locker and began unpacking her bulging backpack. She had at least a solid minute before she started getting pushed around. Fortunately, she’d mastered the art of grabbing all her books in the thirty second window after she’d opened her locker. As soon as she closed the metal door, a menacing laugh left Greggory Winter’s mouth. Her main bully. Kelley slowly turned around and nearly sobbed in fear when she realised she was surrounded. All the biggest kids in her year and some upperclassmen had formed a circle around her and were laughing. Kelley felt ill. Her knees were already wobbling. Winter’s was the obvious instigator. She quickly glanced down the hallway again and her stomach clenched painfully when she saw no teachers bustling around. _She was dead_.

 

She was easily one of the smallest kids in her whole school despite being a sixth-grader. She didn’t understand why the other children were so mean, she’d done nothing, she barely had friends. She didn’t bother anyone, she kept to herself and always volunteered to do the things her other classmates disliked. Kelley flinched when Greggory Winter pressed her up to the wall of lockers and closed his meaty hand around her neck. Kelley fought to breathe and she thought she saw some concern in the other older kids’ faces. Kelley struggled hopelessly against his strong grip.

 

“Not so smart anymore, are ya, O’Hara?” Winter’s snarled into Kelley’s ear. Kelley squirmed uselessly and pleaded incoherently. “What? I’m sorry, I don’t understand you.” Kelley’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “You little baby, you just peed yourself!” Raucous laughter filled Kelley’s ears.

 

A look of horror crossed Kelley’s face as she felt hot liquid drip down her legs and the strong smell of ammonia permeated her nostrils. She had never seen Greggory Winter’s eyes look so dull with anger. Kelley wanted to die.

 

“What on _earth_ is going on here?” A hazy voice asked. The pressure around Kelley’s neck immediately loosened and she lay crumpled in a heap of sweat and tears on the floor. The crowd had dispersed, voices getting quieter. Cloudy images of a cleared hallway every time Kelley blinked. She was breathing hard and alone again.

 

She found herself being scooped up into strong arms, the faint smell of distinctly feminine perfume wafted through her nostrils. Smelled like clean laundry and her mother. Kelley remembered soft, dark hair and a shirt that felt like silk and hearing the sound of heels clacking against the floor. Her face was wet; she must have been crying at some point but didn’t register it until the kind lady wiped her face so gently that Kelley burst into hysterical tears again. The strong smell of ammonia assaulted her nostrils a few short seconds after that and Kelley felt so humiliated that she cried herself sick. Warm hands guided her into a bathroom and the small girl distantly recalled being left alone to take a shower and then being ushered into a sterilely white room and tucked into a warm bed. The mattress was hard and uncomfortable and the sheets were thin and starchy. She was immediately tired.

 

She woke to voices from the next room drifting into hers. Vaguely making out the words “the poor child” and “wet herself” and “being bullied again” and “she needs to be transferred.” Kelley curled up under the scratchy blanket and felt hot shame pool in the pit of her stomach. _Even the teachers didn’t want her at this school._ Kelley understood. She knew she felt angry but she wouldn’t want herself here either.

 

In this moment in time Kelley didn’t know that at her next school she would meet a lifelong friend. Tobin Heath.

 

“And basically, that day, my parents found out the extent of the bullying. It got a bit physical too. But that was the first time I’d ever been in a chokehold,” Kelley ignored the girls’ outraged gasps, “Anyway, I transferred within the week to Oakton. I met Tobin on the first day of school. To be honest, I’d relive that moment again because if I never transferred, we would’ve never met–” Tobin scoffed, “–but totally worth it. You’re stuck with me for life, unfortunately.” Kelley told Tobin with a wry smile.

 

“Kelley, that’s awful!” Alex began, “I mean not that you met Tobin, but all the other stuff. What was the bully’s name?” Alex nudged Hope, “Hope will kill him for you.”

 

Alex looked so earnest and honestly, just by Hope’s set jaw, Tobin had no doubt the girl would probably commit a few murders. Kelley looked between the three and let out a laugh. Happiness filling her soul from head to toe.

 

“It’s weirder though. I’d totally love to relive this moment too,” Kelley said after a while. Tobin nudged her with her shoulder and Hope gave her a smile so sweet, Kelley’s teeth almost hurt.

 

(“But Kelley, seriously, Hope will kill them for you. Who was it?” “Alex, we’re having a moment.”)

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I literally googled team building exercises.  
> https://www.huddle.com/blog/team-building-exercises/  
> https://www.huddle.com/blog/team-building-activities/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain finally clears - metaphorically and physically speaking - and Hope learns of Evatt's older traditions via Kelley's strange shenanigans. Lots of bonding, lots of backstory, lots of unnecessary touching.

 

Hope and Tobin found themselves alone in the main living space, draped comfortably on the sofas, flipping through channels on the TV and enjoying the peaceful calm. The tell-tale sound of heavy raindrops pitter-pattering on the roof faintly heard over the TV. It was a good silence, but also an odd silence since Alex and Kelley were suspiciously absent. Kelley’s mischievousness and Alex’s curiosity were a recipe for disaster. Hope rolled her shoulders back, relished in the satisfying feeling of the small pop of bones and sent up a silent prayer for the mischief to be a fixable amount.

 

“We need to get that paper off Kelley,” Tobin told Hope quietly, a determined expression set on her face. Hope looked away from the screen, mild confusion and surprise clear through furrowed eyebrows.

 

“What?” Hope asked. She yawned and gave her neck a little rub.

 

“That paper – you know the one that’s got all the activities?” Tobin continued flipping channels. She settled on a soccer match and pulled her legs up onto the sofa and crossed them. She wriggled so she was facing Hope and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“The paper Kelley’s been getting the team building exercises off?”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Hope murmured in understanding. She couldn’t decide if Tobin was right. The list was long and Hope had no qualms about all the unnecessary touching. Kelley was tiny and warm and the last exercise had Hope’s heart racing. (In the best way.) Besides, Alex had always been a tactile person with no one to share it with but Hope; she didn’t want to take that away from her, Hope reasoned.

 

“Are you in?” Tobin asked. Hope inhaled sharply and pretended to look like she was thinking hard, “c’mon dude, we’ve been bonding nonstop for three days now. I need to sleep in.”

 

“Headmistress might find out,” Hope told her with a rueful shrug. Tobin scowled. Hope bit back a laugh.

 

“I forgot about her,” Tobin said with a grimace, heavily falling back onto the cushions, “She’s sneaky!” Tobin added, sounding forlorn. Hope nearly laughed.

 

“I know,” Hope nodded, “but the exercises aren’t so bad though.”

 

Tobin caught Hope’s eye and gave her a lazy smile and made a noise of agreement. Without a word they both turned back to the match. Hope’s grin was almost feral and Tobin’s contemplative one had her eyes glazed over.

 

…

 

“C’mon, Morgan, I can take it,” Kelley said with an encouraging smile. Alex looked worriedly between her open palm and Kelley’s bare thigh and gave the other girl a pained groan. Kelley sighed.

 

“Heath might kill me,” Alex told her, the most pitiful pout set on her lips, blue eyes widening. Kelley snorted.

 

“Tobin beats me up all the time, Morgan. Come on, I can take it,” Kelley said matter-of-factly. She gave the other girl another impatient huff and shoved her shoulder playfully. Alex didn’t know if she felt relieved or worried. _Was this physical abuse?_

 

“Kelley this is abuse!” Alex whispered. She looked at her open palm again and then tapped Kelley so lightly that Kelley raised an unamused eyebrow as if to say “ _really_?”

 

“Morgan, honestly,” Kelley rolled her eyes, “the game is called _Slaps_ for a reason.”

 

“I didn’t know it was so literal!”

 

“What did you think Slaps entailed? _Hugging_?” Kelley theatrically threw her hands in the air.

 

“It might have!” Alex wailed, deflated and furrowed her eyebrows again. She felt a bit silly though.

 

“Just give me your best slap and I’ll give you mine.”

 

Alex warily eyed Kelley but the other girl only gave her another reassuring grin. Somehow Alex wasn’t surprised that Kelley was condoning this. She wondered what her sister would think.

 

Alex raised her hand just higher than her head and brought it down swiftly, a loud smack echoing around the room. Kelley’s eye twitched a little at the pain and she exhaled heavily.

 

“Ow,” Kelley said a few seconds later. Alex looked horrified.

 

“I’m sorry!” Alex jumped up immediately, “I’ll get some ice!”

 

“Alex, no!”

 

Kelley’s hand wrapped around Alex’s shin and pulled as soon as she stood to run. Alex came tumbling down in a heap of limbs and muffled grunts. She righted herself and Kelley kept a firm hand on her wrist to prevent escape. Alex was switching between looking longingly at the door and scowling at Kelley.

 

“That was progress, well done, young Padawan,” Kelley said with an easy grin. Alex immediately felt guilty. Her handprint was visible on Kelley’s tanned leg, her palm-print red against pale skin. Kelley however, felt victorious.

 

“Your leg is all red!” Alex whined. Tobin was going to murder her. Kelley’s parents were going to sue her. Hope might be disappointed in her.

 

“It’s my turn, Morgan!” Kelley crowed enthusiastically. Alex stilled and cringed as the other girl raised her hand high.

 

“Ow!”

 

…

 

“She wants us to do _what_?” Kelley asked in disbelief.

 

“Hiking,” Hope said trying her best not to sound too excited. She loved hiking!

 

“And a bit of orienteering,” Tobin added helpfully. She held up four bags that contained compasses, maps and pens. Kelley eyed it with a frown. Alex looked between her friends and shrugged. She didn’t mind.

 

The rain had finally let up and the weather was surprisingly perfect for a day outside, though Hope was sure they’d get mud everywhere.

 

“Teams of two?” Hope asked, almost gleefully. Kelley happily sidled up next to Alex and held out a fist.

 

“Dibs on Morgan!”

 

“Um –” Alex began.

 

“Morgan we are going to obliterate them,” Kelley told Alex hooking their elbows together, a dangerous glint in her eye. Tobin heaved a long-suffering sigh and offered a bag to Hope whilst pulling Kelley with her free arm.

 

“Sorry, she hasn’t learnt how to share. It’s a wonder how she made it past kindergarten,” Tobin said to Hope apologetically. Hope nearly vibrated with happiness when Tobin nudged a rather put out Kelley into Hope’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll still obliterate them, Solo, I’ve got excellent navigational skills – now tell me,” Kelley said and then held up the map with a puzzled frown, “how _are_ you meant to hold this thing?”

 

“Bye suckers!” Alex called over her shoulder as Tobin pulled her away, nose already buried in a map.

 

…

 

“Morgan we are lost as hell,” Tobin said decisively. Alex scrunched up her nose, glanced at the map again and then turned to Tobin with a determined expression set on her face.

 

“Tobin Heath, we as a partnership will not give up!”

 

Tobin stared at her.

 

“Come on okay, here I’ll teach you!” Alex shoved the piece of paper into Tobin’s hands and pointed at a spot of green on the map.

 

“This is where we are now and –” Alex said and then pointed at a spot about ten inches to the left, “ _this_ is where we need to go. But see all these numbered checkpoints? The orange triangles?” Tobin nodded, “We have to get to them before the last stop and pick up whatever they’ve left for us there. But before all that, we have to map out the best routes to the checkpoints. Each route is called a leg.”

 

Alex seemed to know what she was doing and Tobin had just barely learnt how to use the compass right.

 

“Okay Morgan, lead the way!”

 

Before Tobin knew it, they were slowly approaching another checkpoint. She dutifully collected a flag poked it into the opening of her bag. This was their fourth flag in the span of two hours. They were making good headway but they had no clear method to tell if they were winning or not. Tobin hadn’t realised how competitive Alex was.

 

“We’ve got three more stops 'til we reach the end, Heath. How’s our water?”

 

“If you’re thirsty you can have some,” Tobin said passing Alex a bottle, “it’s better in you than in this thermos.”

 

Alex took a little sip until Tobin prodded at her to drink some more. Alex gratefully chugged down a large gulp, water dribbling down her chin. She screwed the cap back on and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“I don’t think the Headmistress would actually let us get dehydrated,” Alex said pensively, “isn’t that like, child endangerment or something?”

 

Tobin let out a loud laugh that startled both of them and soon Alex was joining in.

 

“I’m sure she has an army of people keeping an eye on us in case we really get lost,” Tobin said thoughtfully. Alex hummed her agreement.

 

Tobin checked her phone for the time and dutifully told Alex that it had been approximately forty-five minutes since their last flag and that surely there was one around here somewhere. Alex shrugged and continued to trudge on, happily jumping into a pile of leaves and laying on her back.

 

“Oh Tobin look!” Alex pointed at another tree with a hanging orange flag.

 

The clues to their controls were getting trickier to spot. Nearly all of them until the last two had been gigantic metal poles with decorated in the most garish orange triangles they’d ever seen. A smallish sized triangle was attached to a tree; they were lucky that Alex had managed to spot it so easily this time. They had to double back to collect a missing flag on their last leg.

 

“That was much easier than last time,” Tobin murmured, yanking a triangle off the trunk.

 

“Hey, there’s a cooler behind the tree!” Alex said excitedly disappearing from view behind the tree trunk, “maybe there’s food,” she murmured hopefully.  

 

“Morgan come on, what if it’s someone else’s?” Tobin said. She was starving. Talk of food was going to make her crazy.

 

“Uh – I’m pretty sure it’s ours,” Alex said, emerging clutching a piece of paper and dragging the cooler behind her, leaves crunching noisily. Tobin began reading it aloud:

 

_‘Dear Explorers,_

_We, at the New England Orienteering Club, hope that you’re enjoying your orienteering adventure!_

_In this cooler are some refreshments. Once the cooler has been opened, your race timer will automatically be paused and will reactivate again when you begin the next leg of your journey after you’ve taken your fill. We recommend taking thirty minutes to an hour to rest and to drink at least one bottle of water while you recover. Attached are some recommended stretches if you feel you need to do them._

_Thank you, we hope to see you guys here again!_

_Signed NEOC on behalf of Headmistress Sundhage, Evatt Hall.’_

 

Tobin exchanged a look with Alex and shrugged. Alex had pulled out two bottles of water and handed one over to Tobin. Unwrapping a sandwich and taking a large bite, Alex let out an involuntary moan.

 

“This food is _so_ nice,” Alex said closing her eyes. Tobin averted her eyes and quickly took a small bite of her own food and let out a moan of her own.

 

“They must’ve put something in those sandwiches to make them taste extra awesome,” Tobin remarked. Alex nodded and proceeded to wolf down the rest of her food whilst reaching for some grapes.

 

“You gonna do these stretches?” Alex asked, stuffing grapes into her mouth.

 

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes.”

 

“Hope did you hear that?” Kelley whispered. She pulled on the neckline of Hope’s shirt and the other girl edged closer, heavily distracted by how close Kelley’s hand was to her chest.

 

“Um, no?” Hope said in confusion still staring at Kelley’s hand.

 

They’d both collected their third flag and had been walking for over an hour without reaching any checkpoints. Hope had always been horrible at orienteering, Alex on the other hand was natural at it. Combined with Kelley’s inability to use a compass correctly, Hope was certain that they were going to lose.

 

“I heard voices!” Kelley whispered, her breath hot on Hope’s cheek. Hope could feel her face warming but quickly reasoned with herself that she could play it off as being sweaty, not that Kelley would notice anyway. (She noticed.)

 

“Alex and Tobin?” Hope asked. She knew that the other two were fine. She figured the Headmistress wasn’t going to put them in any real danger after Hope found a few bottles of water and some chicken sandwiches in a cooler at their last checkpoint. Kelley valiantly tried telling her that it was the work of the orienteering gods despite reading the note it came with. Hope rolled her eyes and agreed.

 

“Yeah! I just heard Tobin laughing,” Kelley said, “Tobin’s laugh is dopey, it’s almost charming,” Kelley said trying not to sound fond. Hope nodded.

 

“Do we just follow them?” Hope asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m tired of looking for these dumb orange triangles.”

 

“Okay then,” Hope said and began striding away. Kelley followed her with newfound energy, sprinting in Tobin and Alex’s direction.

 

 

…

 

I can’t believe we lost,” Kelley told Hope dejectedly. Hope made a noncommittal noise and nudged Kelley’s knee with her own.

 

“We got second place?” Hope tried. Kelley snorted.

 

“Nice try, Solo,” Kelley said with a roguish grin, “Heath and Morgan are going _down_.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they totally wiped the floor with us,” Kelley said, ever the voice of reason. Hope frowned.

 

“But it was only one task,” Hope tried.

 

“We’re going to kick their butts!”

 

Hope shrugged and decided that this argument was a lost cause. All of a sudden, Kelley decided to grab Hope by the elbow and drag her down a corridor, presumably to her room.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Headquarters,” Kelley told her sagely. Hope allowed Kelley to continue dragging her along.

 

…

 

“Kelley doesn’t take losing very well,” Tobin said apologetically after they watched her kidnap Hope.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. If Hope didn’t want to go, she would’ve said,” Alex pointed out, “Hope’s very… strong-willed.

 

“Kelley too,” Tobin told her. Then awkward silence filled the air. Alex fiddled with the hem of her jeans and ran a hand through her wet hair.

 

“How come we never talked much until now?” Alex asked feigning nonchalance. Tobin suddenly found her fingers very interesting.

 

“I dunno,” Tobin said honestly, “Kelley’s basically five friends rolled into one with how much energy she’s got,” Alex gave a wry chuckle, “we practically grew up together. Kelley’s loud and goofy and everyone wants to be her friend but I think Kelley likes keeping her circle small,” Tobin shot Alex a weak smile, “also, you and Hope gave off that like, ‘keep away from me’ kind of vibe. You guys _are_ kind of mysterious,” Tobin said with a blush. Alex pulled a face.

 

“Hope’s overprotective of me,” Alex said rolling her eyes, “I used to go to Linden Prep, you know it?”

 

Tobin nodded, “I’ve heard of it, but not very many good things,” she said cautiously. Alex sniggered.

 

“I got picked on. _A lot_. Used to come home with actual bruises,” Alex told her with a grimace clearly remembering. Tobin looked genuinely concerned, “But then my dad married Hope’s mom – well _my_ mom now – and Hope found out within the first hour of her first day. She punched twice as hard and nearly got held back a few times because of how many fights she got into. It was a _disaster_. When we moved here I guess she never stopped being overprotective,” Alex paused contemplatively. I love her to death, really,” Alex said fervently, “but Hope can be a bit standoffish around new people.”

 

“I totally feel where she’s coming from,” Tobin murmured reassuringly, “I was the same way when I found out about why Kelley moved. Though, Kelley’s like a people magnet,” Tobin shook her head fondly, “everyone wanted to be her friend immediately – Oakton doesn’t really get many new kids so late in the year, you know –” Alex made a noise of agreement, “Kelley was a bit standoffish too, she just followed me around like a lost puppy sometimes. Kelley’s parents were hardly home, they travel a lot and they see each other maybe three times a year minimum. So I just shared parents with her really,” Tobin a grinned, “I’m not sure what it is about Kelley but she is literally beloved at Evatt,” Alex outright laughed, “I think she doesn’t quite believe that people like her that much yet. Bit of a trial trying to convince her, believe me.”

 

“Evatt’s got a much nicer – I’m looking for a word – environment? I guess?” Alex said.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“I mean, we’re friends now, yeah?”

 

“Definitely, dude!” Tobin gave Alex a wide smile.

 

“We’ll just have to teach Kelley that she’s allowed to keep all her friends,” Alex said contemplatively. Tobin made a noise of agreement.

 

…

 

“I don’t get it. Why are you drawing all these pictures?” Hope asked gesturing at a rapidly growing pile of pink post-it notes on the desk.

 

“My sweet, dear, innocent Hope,” Kelley began, Hope narrowed her eyes, “we have to plan our next attack.”

 

“Attack? Why are we attacking people?”

 

“Because Kelley O’Hara doesn’t lose!”

 

“Just two days ago you lost your soccer ball,” Hope huffed.

 

“It wasn’t my soccer ball, so technically –” Hope scoffed, “– I didn’t lose anything of _value_ ,” Kelley continued ignoring the other girl’s protests.

 

“So you lost Tobin’s ball?” Hope asked.

 

“It wasn’t Tobin’s either.”

 

“So whose ball was it?”

 

“I think maybe it was Abby’s,” Kelley said innocently.

 

“Abby?” Hope asked and then her eyes widened comically, “as in _Abby Wambach_? You stole her ball? And then you _lost_ her ball?”

 

“She doesn’t know who took it, silly Hope,” Kelley said as if this was a good enough explanation.

 

“That was her lucky ball!” Hope nearly hissed, “It was like sacred or whatever.”

 

Kelley heaved a long sigh and gave Hope a pointed look.

 

“If you absolutely must know, Solo, I freed Wambach’s ball from the clutches of adult-life,” Kelley said matter-of-factly.

 

“What.”

 

“Wambach’s playing in the bigger leagues now,” Kelley said informatively, “I had to save her ball from a life of misery.”

 

“It’s a soccer ball. It doesn’t have feelings,” Hope said flatly. Kelley looked outraged. This conversation was bringing up more questions than answers.

 

“Fine okay, here at Evatt we have a time old tradition –”

 

“– we haven’t been here long enough to learn them.”

 

“Shush, Solo.”

 

Hope crossed her arms and tried not to look petulant. (Kelley would tell her later that she was acting like a child. Hope would continue to eat her dinner albeit refusing to meet her sister’s eyes.)

 

“– when the soccer captaincy is passed on, a memento of their leadership is left on the school grounds for the future captain to find,” Kelley explained, “Carli Lloyd is our current soccer and school captain. She also firmly doesn’t believe in superstitions and traditions and stuff. Except for that time she banned her family from coming to her matches.”

 

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, still confused. _How did they end up talking about Carli Lloyd?_

 

“Therefore, when Abby left, the ball was a free for all,” Kelley continued, meticulously adding detail to a stick figure, “no one, except for you guys, have any idea that it’s been found already, let alone in my possession,” Kelley finished with a smug grin.

 

“So this ball has lucky powers?”

 

“Not really,” Kelley paused thoughtfully, “Wambach had to write a letter about something she believed would help the person who found it, be it the future captain or a random student.”

 

“I’m still confused. Is there a point?”

 

“The point is that this tradition began over a century ago,” Kelley said. Hope’s eyes widened in surprise, “and we have to keep it going because it’s like inspirational or whatever.”

 

“Also, yeah, I totally researched it. I’m trying to bring back some of the older traditions. I was on the phone with a few alumni the night we got back to see if they knew anything else.”

 

Hope could only gape at her.

 

“That’s kind of cool of you, O’Hara.”

 

“If word gets out about this I shall have to steal your lucky charm too,” Kelley said matter-of-factly. Hope crossed her arms with another huff.

 

“I don’t have a lucky charm, O’Hara.”

 

“I might just take your socks then,” Kelley said eyeing Hope’s feet.

 

Hope ignored the other girl in favour of sketching out a few stick men on the proffered post-its. Kelley harrumphed quietly.

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the limited orienteering slang but I've only done it once in year 6. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
